There's A First Time For Everything
by Skitzy Frenic
Summary: As the second wizarding war came to a close Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts to finish their education. However, with a new school comes new rules. How will our group of young wizards survive this time? RonxHermione cannon, and eventual DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. **If you don't like the pairing then click either the back button or that little red **_X_** in the top right corner. This is one of the few things I've written that I'm actually posting anywhere so reviews and critiques are welcome.** NO HATING PLEASE!**

**Warning****: **None for this chapter, but rated M for future smut.

**Disclaimer****: **All characters belong to the one and only **JK Rowling**. I just own the story.

_**Chapter One**_

"All aboard!" The final call and whistle shouted moments before the train started down the tracks pulling away from Platform 9 3/4. All throughout the windows of the locomotive children of varying ages leaned out waving and hoping to catch last glimpses of their parent counterparts before heading off to school. Leaving King's Cross Station and heading straight for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the students settled in for the ride. Harry Potter, a rather famous student by this point, was returning to the school for his eighth year with his friends after skipping the year before thanks to a certain dark wizard. The brunette sat in silence in a car near the back with his best mates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two were busy with idle chatter leaving Harry to his thoughts.

After the war had finally ended with the capture and sentencing of the remaining Death Eaters most of the wizarding world did what it could to return to normal. Ron and Hermione had spent their time at the Burrow with Ron's family while Harry had opted to stay at Grimmauld Place with Kreature as his only companion. With the weight of being the Chosen One finally lifted from his shoulders he was grateful for some time alone. Many of times Molly had asked him to stay with them but, in his usual polite manner, he refused with his excuse being that he wanted to stay somewhere where the press would not bother him.

No, after almost a whole year of dropping off the map, he was returning with the hopes of finishing his final year of school in some semblance of peace. Judging by how peaceful the train ride is it seems like that is quite possible. Everything seemed to be normal. No more Dark Lords, crazed Death Eaters, rampant evil creatures. No, this would be his first and last normal year at the school he considered as a second home. A slow smile graced his lips as he watched his companions have a heated discussion about the practical uses of various spells before the shaking of the train pulled him into a much needed rest before arriving at the Hogsmeade Station.

Hagrid the towering half-giant welcomed the group of first years. When he saw Harry's group he flashed them a big smile and waved but didn't move from his post. At the sight of a familiar face Harry couldn't help but smile a bit sadly as he thought about all the faces that he would no longer be able to see no matter how long he waited. Making a mental note to talk to the gentle giant he headed towards the waiting carriages. As he and Ron started putting up their luggage a familiar yet slightly unwelcomed voice called out to him.

"Back for another go-around, eh Potter?" Draco Malfoy stood watching the dark-haired youth with a sneer.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry sighed not wanting to deal with this after just arriving.  
"Surely the Great Harry Potter has no need to return to school."  
"What about you ferret boy?! I thought you ran-" Ron tried to make a comeback but was stopped when Harry raised his hand dismissively. Hermione place a consoling hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to calm him down.  
"Still playing around with the bottom feeding Weasleys and Mudbloods I see." Draco scoffed and Hermione flinched a bit as her left arm started aching from the taunting word forever etched on her.  
"If all you want to do is taunt us then save it for someone who actually cares." Harry waved off the blond who skulked away with Blaise Zabini at his side. "You two okay?" He looked to his friends questioningly and could see that they were a bit shaken.  
"I guess some people will never change," Hermione shook her head and rubbed her arm. "You would think that after all that happened he wouldn't be such a-"  
"Bloody pain in the arse?!" Ron interjected and earned himself a glare from the girl as he helped her into the carriage and followed suite before Harry got on.  
"Let's just chalk it up to him being the most insufferable git we know?" Harry offered and got agreeing nods before they started moving towards the school.

Finally at the castle all the students filed into the Great Hall and Head Mistress McGonagall called for the first years to stand at the front and wait to be sorted. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other with Harry and Ginny across from them. Other friends such as Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas filled in the seats around them. Glancing around the hall Harry was glad to see so many familiar faces returning, His gaze fell upon the Slytherin table and found Malfoy seated between Blaise and Pansy Parkinson. It seemed a bit odd that the blond wasn't surrounded by his usual loyal lackies but instead seemed more reserved then previous years. Sure the boy was a major pain in the arse and with some friends, but it just didn't seem the same. Looking closer Harry could see the prominent dark circles and sickly paleness of the boy's skin. Even as he spoke such harsh words to Harry's friends earlier there was no emotion in the dull grey eyes and no real bite in his tone.

Quickly he had to look away as Malfoy noticed the stares. Thankfully the sorting had started so all attention was drawn to the front. The number of students standing was such a small group that it didn't take long to sort them all. In total there were five Gryffindors, seven Slytherins, and four of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As they took their seats at their house tables McGonagall stood to address the school before starting the feast.

"As you all know, this is the first time in the history of Hogwarts that anyone had to come back for an eighth year. For that reason all seventh and eighth years will be sharing living quarters." There was a low murmur as some students mumbled their displeasure. McGonagall's hand raised in the air silenced them all. "Furthermore, to promote the concept of house unity every dorm will be separated by year but have one student from each house minus the few exceptions for the odd number of students." This idea obviously didn't go over well. The quiet murmurs from before had turned into full-blown complaints yelled across the hall. "Silence!" Her voice rang loud and powerful above the rest. "It is precisely this type of discrimination that will no longer be tolerated here at Hogwarts. I sincerely wish that you can all learn to forget your differences and work together." The students all seemed to calm down as they soaked in the importance and sincerity of their Headmistress' words. "Now without further delay, tuck in!" When she finished the tables filled with food and famished students reached forward and quickly filled their plates.

"I think it's great that the houses are being put together," Ginny shrugged a bit, not minding the idea.  
"You do realize that means you will be rooming with a Slytherin." Ron grumbled around bits of food.  
"Yes Ron, and a Ravenclaw." Ginny wore an expression of mock surprise, "Oh! Oh! Oh! And a Hufflepuff!" Shaking her head she rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Hey, it might not be as bad as you think," Hermione offered with a half smile.  
"Yeah, or it could be a lot worse. Right Harry?" He looked to his friend for support. "Harry?"  
"Huh? Um, yeah. Right." The reply was half-hearted at best and Ron almost seemed to pout.  
"Everything ok mate?" The ginger cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah," Harry lied as his thoughts drifted and he took a good long swig of pumpkin juice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another short chapter and I know that things are progressing slowly. The time will come my friends.

**Warning:** None for this chapter

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK Rowling. Story is all mine!

**Chapter Two**

"For you're new dorm assignments line up in front of the head of your house and receive further instructions." After everyone had finished eating McGonagall addressed the hall once more before taking her place as the Head of Gryffindor. Once all of her students were accounted for she continued. "Thanks to the reconstruction of the school, there is a new layout. The old house common rooms are no more so I would like each of you to take a copy of this map and study it."

As soon as Hermione received her copy she immediately began looking it over and memorizing every inch. Ron on the other hand looked at the piece of parchment in disbelief.

"Bloody hell! It was hard enough learning where everything was the first time around." He shook his head, "And I _still _got lost half the time. Now we have to do it all _again?!_"

"You're not the only one who has to get used to this Ron. Everyone does," Ginny chastised her brother.

"Looks like some of the classes are still the same," Harry offered. "And some other places too. Look, here's the Potions class... and the Astronomy Tower..." He lowered his voice for the last part. Images of the many nights he had spent up in that tower flashed through his mind. One night in particular stood out and he had to shake his head to get the thought of his old Headmaster out of his head.

"Excuse me Proff- er Headmistress?" Neville raised his hand a bit awkwardly to get her attention. "When do we find out who we are rooming with?" A low murmur passed through the crowd.

"That's a good question Mr. Longbottom," she gave a mischievous cat-like grin. "When you reach your year's dorms the names of you and your roommates will be on a sign on one of the doors. If you have any trouble come see me. Off you go now," she waved her hand dismissively and sent them on their way.

Everyone left the hall together then split up to find their rooms. It would have been fairly simple to just follow the map to find their way but to their slight amusement, and horror, the moving staircases were rebuilt. Taking them every which way the stairs only helped to further their aggravation and add to their confusion. Finally, after making a few wrong turns, everyone made it to their dorms in one piece. The Head Boy and Girl for the seventh and eighth years stood before their painting and gave the password, _fiddlesticks_. Now was the most nerve wracking part; finding out who they will be living with for the next year. Hermione and Ginny followed the girls after bidding the boys good luck and good night.

"Hey Harry! Looks like we'll be living together." Justin Finch-Flechly waved down the Gryffindor with a smile. Harry grinned back and slipped between the crowd appearing next to the other brunette. "You might not like who else we're with though." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point at the sign hanging on their door. Instantly Harry's grin vanished as he read the other names slowly.

"Stuck with you for a whole year," Blaise wrapped his arm around Ron's neck and punched his side teasingly.

"You've got to be kidding," Ron sighed. He didn't really have anything personal against Blaise, he just didn't like Slytherins out of principle. Especially those who are friends with a certain Malfoy.

"Don't look too happy there mate," Ernie Macmillin joined in and laughed. Terry Boot stood st his side with a blank expression. "Well, shall we?" He motioned for them to take this party inside the room.

"I'll be there in a minute," the ginger slipped away. "Gotta check on something." Harry was standing wide-eyed and mouth agape when Ron reached him. Justin was trying and failing to stifle his laughter. "What's going on?" Following his friend's line of sight Ron read all the names on the door. "Isn't it bad enough that you get Corner?"

The Ravenclaw boy staying with Harry is Michael Corner. This wouldn't really have been an issue if it wasn't for the fact that he is Ginny's ex-boyfriend and is currently dating Harry's ex-girlfriend Cho Chang. There was bound to be a bit of tension there, but that's not what had Harry acting so weird. It was the Slytherin name that held his attention.

"You also get stuck with that git Malfoy!" Ron felt bad for his friend.

"A git am I?" Said blond loomed over Ron from behind. Ron jumped and quickly moved, hand moving reflexively to his wand. Harry flinched a bit when Draco spoke, not really sure of what to say or do.

"Looks like neither of them like you much Draco," Blaise appeared behind the blond. "We're waiting for you Weasley." He grabbed Ron's arm and started pulling him away. "Sorry for the trouble boys."

"What's Weasley's problem?" Draco scoffed, knocking Harry out of his stupor.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Harry just shook his head," I thought that was made pretty clear when Zabini showed up and practically kidnapped Ron." He threw the door open and picked up his luggage from the pile of things belonging to the four boys. Just as he was about to claim one of the beds as his own a pair of green suitcases with a silver "M" monogram fell and blocked his way. "What the-" he turned on his heels and ran smack into Draco's chest.

"This one's mine Potter," his voice sounded loud and deep but Harry just wrote that off to their proximity.

"I was here first," Harry sounded indignant as he tried to move the cases. A strong pale hand grabbed his and pulled him away. By this point Michael had joined them and he and Justin laid claim on the two beds opposite the arguing boys leaving only the one next to Draco's free.

"Just take this one," the blond pushed Harry down on the free bed. "Now I'm warning all of you; don't touch any of my things... or else." He spoke with a promise behind the threat causing the others to flinch a bit.

"No problem there mate," Justin held his hands up as if in surrender.

"I wont," Michael yawned and started changing into his night clothes.

"Who would want to touch your things anyway you slimy git?" A disgusted look befell Harry's features. Draco scoffed yet again and began changing as well.

"Keep testing me Potter. Just bare in mind that I can make your life hell."

"What, like you haven't been trying to do that already?"

Michael and Justin shared a look before turning in for the night. _This is going to be a long year_.


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Okay, long time no see!

I know that I haven't been keeping up with this story... Life happens =P. I am going to try to get back into the swing of things again and start posting more. Currently I am in the process of writing the third chapter so it will be up shortly. In the meantime, here is this note to tide you over =)

Anyway, I had a lot of ideas for this story when I first started with it, but I've forgotten a lot so ideas are always welcome. Just either review or message me~

Keep Calm and Drarry On friends!

*SkitzyFrenic*


End file.
